


Twife or Death: Notice

by DaughterGluttony (orphan_account)



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Genderbending, F/F, Rule 63, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaughterGluttony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Twife or Death was removed from Ao3 due to copyright, and I (Bly) will also be quitting the project due to stress and personal reasons. However,  <a href="http://elvencantation.tumblr.com/">elvencantation</a> has offered to take it up but only with enough volunteers. If you want Twife or Death: Lesbian Twilight to continue, please see  <a href="http://twilightlesvamps.tumblr.com/">twilightlesvamps</a>   for more details, along with messaging  <a href="http://elvencantation.tumblr.com/">elvencantation</a> if you could help. </p><p>This is a (extremely) rough draft of the alternate scene I wrote to replace the torture in Chapter 22, where Jamie tortures Bella, because we don't need that in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twife or Death: Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please contact [elvencantation](http://elvencantation.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in this project continuing!

I stepped off the cab and onto the curb, and my legs shook so bad I almost fell. The driver, not noticing my tremors, was unnerved by my choice of address.

"Are you sure this is the place, miss?"

I nodded. He took a glance around at the unnaturally still, empty streets, then shrugged. I'd already paid him; he didn't need to care. Besides, he'd had weirder clients.

"Have a goodnight, miss. Stay safe."

My mouth forced a smile. "Thank you. You too."

It must have looked like a nasty grimace because he stepped on pedal the moment I closed the door. I eased myself against a lamppost till the trembling passed. Then I ran.

 _Stay safe._ How ironic when I was just about to walk to my death.

The abandoned dance studio was around the corner, exactly where I remembered it was. Its signage was faded and half rotting, and the paint of the building was peeling off. Old buildings on either side of it had graffiti plastered all over them and broken windows. Nothing looked as if anyone had lived in them for weeks, perhaps a few months. An abandoned corner in Phoenix. Jamie had planned well.

It was perfect for a murder. By the time my screams had been heard and the police had been notified, they would have already been gone. My body would have been dumped in the ocean somewhere, or buried. I thought of all the ways I could die, all the gory, horrifying details, and forced myself to mentally replay it.

Yes _, good_.

My pace slowed as I got to the door, out of breath. I wasn't used to running so much - but the thought of my poor mother had forced my legs.

Please let her be alive.

"Hey, doll."

I froze, then slowly turned. Behind me stood a man where there had been no one before. He smiled at me, fangs retracted.

"I've come to see Jamie," I said, my mouth dry. "For my mother."

The grin broadened.

"Do come in," called a female voice from within. I spun, then jumped back. Beside me were two more vampires, a man and a woman, their red eyes focused onto me. No trace of black, I noted absently. They'd fed recently.

"Just turn the handle," the voice continued. "Your mother is waiting."

I sucked in air. _Oh, no._

With the three pairs of predatory eyes watching me, I slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark, barely lit, except with a single, dim light bulb. The floors were worn, and there was nothing but a few chairs scattered about the room. The smell of rot and mold was strong and putrid. As my senses became more and more accustomed to the lack of light, I became aware of another odor. Blood.

"Come closer."

I let go of the handle and came further into the darkness. The door slammed shut behind me. I swung about, and heard the click of the lock. I was trapped.

"You came later than I expected." Jamie stepped forth from the shadows, arms crossing over her chest. Even in the sparsely lit room, I could see her pronounced cheekbones and her beautiful, Chinese features. I couldn't help it. Other vampires began to emerge too, their gait graceful and relaxed. Seven, including Jamie. My eyes glanced around, looking for her mate. Victoria's flaming hair was nowhere in sight.

"She's not here," drawled Jamie, as if she had guessed who I was looking for. "She's back at  Forks, keeping a watch on your father in case you don't behave -- though I'm guessing you already knew...right?"

I gritted my teeth, willing myself to stay calm. "Where's my mother?"

Jamie smirked. With her foot, she kicked a chair towards me.

"Please sit," she said.

I obeyed.

"Ms. Dwyer," called Jamie, "won't you speak to your poor, sweet Bella?"

An urgent, frightened voice came from the other room. "Bella? Bella!"

"Mom?" I cried, standing. A hand gripped my shoulder tightly, shoving me back down into my seat. I twisted in its hold. "What have you done to her, you --?!"

Jamie put a finger to her lips.

The voice continued. "Oh, Bella! You scared me there! Don't go around getting lost again, alright?"

The cogs of my mind spun, and I recognized the words now. It was seven years ago, when I was ten. Thanksgiving. A month after my parents' divorce, we had a family gathering and I had went off on my own to cry. Grandma forgot the tape recorder was still on when they went searching for me, and now we still had the tape in our house. Jamie must have taken it the last time she was there.

My knees buckled under me, and for the first time I was glad I was in the chair. I sank into the seat, sighing, almost sobbing with relief.

My mother was safe, and she wasn't here.

When I looked up, Jamie was smiling pleasantly at me.

"That wasn't so bad now, wasn't it?"

I nodded, not knowing why I did so.

"I did intend to get your actual mother," she continued, "but if I had kidnapped the wife of a beloved baseball player, we might get exposed." Her eyes glinted. "The Volturi wouldn't like that."

"What do you want from me?" My voice was calm, indifferent. Dangerously so.

I attempted to get my heart rate up again by thinking of all the ways they could kill me. Nothing worked, not after the relief of discovering my mother's safety. At least Jamie hadn't noticed yet.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "From you? Nothing."

I was confused for a moment, then it hit me. My eyes widened.

"No," I hissed. "You're not touching her."

"Why are you so worried, sweet bird?" Jamie crooned. "I heard that Edythe Cullen could read minds -- she can protect herself just fine. But you..." She reached out with a finger to trace my cheeks. Instantly I jerked away.

"I've always wanted to try my luck against a mind reader," she continued. "Don't we all?"

I became aware of four pairs of glistening teeth, their fangs protruding horribly out of their mouths.

"And not just a mind reader --" she counted on her hand, "-- a seer and a emotions-manipulator as well. You saw what they can do at that meeting, no?"

"Stop it," I said.

"It would be a marvelous hunt," she sighed. "Nine of us against seven weak, pitiful, pacifists. The Volturi had limits on killing humans, but not so for our own kind." Her red eyes focused on to mine. "I wonder how long those pretty ambers of theirs keep their color. A day? Two weeks, three after I plucked them out?"

"Stop."

"And the first step had already been done for us, too. Bait has dropped itself onto our very laps." Rigidly, I sat as she circled about me.

"Now it's time to set the trap."

My blood went cold. Murmurs echoed through the room, agreeing with her. So that's why they hadn't killed me yet, when they could have done so easily before. 

I felt her touch like spiders in my hair. She paused in front of me and reached down, gripping both of the chair handles to peer straight into my face.

"So, Bella, do you have any ideas you'd like to volunteer?"

I kept my mouth shut, unmoving.

"You know perfectly what we could do." All eyes turned to a man in the corner. Despite an attractive countenance, he had hungry eyes and flexing, hungrier hands. "We could take her and leave her body for them to find."

Jamie's smile was cold. "Take her?"

I shuddered.

He didn't get the hint. "You know, we -- "

"The next time you say something like that again," Jamie snarled, "I'll nail your fucking body to the sea floor and let the fish take you. Are we clear, sir?"

The man's mouth was open and he closed it. Jamie turned sharply away from him, hissing.

"You know, Bella," she said, ignoring the previous conversation. "I have a an idea."

I stared at her, waiting.

"It always struck me strange how your lover is so _willing_ to let you age away and die right before her eyes when the solution was right there. Your poor, cowardly beloved Edythe."

"Would you like to become a vampire, Bella?"

Something clattered outside. Jamie whipped her head around. Instantly all the vampires crouched, stances ready to kill.

"They're here," cried Jamie, her eyes glinting with delighted ferocity. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it like a leash. I gasped in pain.

"You'll be staying with me. Edythe is mine to kill."

The vampires blurred as they moved. One reached for the handle and twisted it, breaking the lock with ease. They opened it.

In stepped one of the vampires from before. Dark liquid was seeping through a raw wound on his neck, like something had tore a chunk out of it. He gasped, his eyes wide with terror.

"Wolves," he screamed. "Wol--!"

Something large and furry closed its maw about his head with a sickening crunch and wrenched him from the door. Windows shattered as heavy bodies collided with it.

I closed my eyes.

"No." I heard Jamie said. "It can't be!"

I reached under my shirt. My hands found the pocket knife nestled under my binder. Quickly snapping out the blade, I  slashed Jamie's hand. She yelped and let go. Snarling, she made a grab for me. I dodged and fell to the floor.

Something leaped between us, and I heard her crash into the wall.

"Bella?!" Quil's voice yelled into my ear. I slowly crawled to the corner of the room, ignoring the chaos happening around me, and hoisted myself against the wall.

"Bella!"

"I'm fine, I'm okay," I said quickly, reaching into my mass of dark curls and detaching the earpiece. I held it a distance away from me. "Is everyone okay?"

I heard a sigh of relief on the other side.

"Yep, never better," Quil replied. "The Uley pack has agreed to watch over your Ma, and Esme is spending quality time with Renée in Florida. Nice lady, by the way."

I took a sharp breath and wrapped my arms around myself, relief tenth-fold. "Do you know how they got her phone?"

"Stalking, probably. Then pick-pocketing. By the way, did you know that one of the blood-suckers got electricity powers? They shut down your Mom's whole city; that's why we couldn't contact her using email or phone. Giant disaster."

"Really?"

I was beginning to notice a small crackling sound. Puzzled, I took the earpiece out before me. It was throwing sparks. I hurriedly dropped it on the ground. Nearby, the light bulb shattered, throwing the room into darkness. A bright flash hissed through the air. I lifted my eyes. One of the vampires had lightning zapping from her fingertips, throwing sparks wildly at anything that moved.

Time to leave.

I knew I couldn't do anything. I had known this; that was why I chose to be bait. Julie and Edythe had protested against it, but I was adamant. There was only one way to make sure of Mom's safety while Esme flew to Florida, and that was it.

But now my role was over. I had to trust the others, to trust Julie and Edythe to fight well and remain safe. I resigned to slowly crawl out of the room. Keeping myself low and in the dark, I let my hands feel the wall as a guide. And as I made my painful progress, I watched.

The room was a mess. The windows were shattered, and what had been the doorway was now a splintered hole. One vampire was already torn to pieces, her arms and torso scattered on the floor. I couldn't see Carine or Jasper with the speed at which they moved, but Eleanor was wrestling with a brawny man, their long, large fangs bared at each other. Eleanor had scratches and cuts on her arms. Her opponent had more.

A werewolf, who I recognized as Embry by the blue streaks in her fur, was limping. She whined, backing into the wall. I gasped as two vampires closed in on her.

"No," I moaned.

They leaped, fangs bared. Her head snapped up. She swerved, avoiding them, and closed her jaw onto one's arm. She shook him like Hulk shook a toy, and threw him into the air. The other roared, and slammed against her side. They tumbled, and I tore my gaze from them, searching for others.

I spied the hungry man from before facing off against Rosalie. Her expression, usually indifferent, was now contorted with rage. _She must have listened in on the conversation through the earpiece_. I watched, almost in fascination, as she easily dodged his flexing fingers and rammed her foot into his stomach. It came out his back, caked with black viscera. Her hands gripped his head and twisted. Once. Twice. Three times, then wrenched it off, spurting black blood everywhere. I reminded myself to thank her later.

My eyes roved over again and I spotted _them_. I let out a gasp.

Jamie was dodging about the center of the room, her once-calm face now twisted with rage. Opposite her was my Edythe, teeth bared, and a large, red-furred wolf. Julie! My heart rose to my throat at the sight of them. I never thought I'd see them again. My loves.

They were fighting viciously against Jamie, who was barely holding out her own. Already her right arm hung limp at her side. I could see a large, black bruise where her collarbone was; Edythe must have snapped it. Her side and shirt was mottled with dark liquid. She had precision and speed, one of an experienced hunter. From her words before, this hadn't been the first time she'd hunted vampires. Against any other opponent, she would have won.

Not with my Edythe and my Julie.

Edythe moved with the agility of any immortal seventeen years old girl; youthful, graceful, merciless. Her lunges were wild and unpredictable. Julie moved like one used to fighting to protect. Her motions were clean-cut and calculated, a pack leader's mentality. The both of them moved like partners in a dance, filling in where the other left open. They clicked like lock and key, thrust and parry, sword and shield. Jamie was a goner.

They almost had her, and she knew it. A break to the leg or a bite to the neck and she would be gone. Her head snapped about, taking in the scene around her, searching for help. Her allies were falling one by one, and those that didn't had ran. Outside, I heard two distinct, victorious howls. It was a matter of time. She was going to lose.

I had reached the door and was just about to ease myself out when her eyes found me.

Edythe must have read her mind, because she cried out, "NO!"

In one movement, Jamie lunged. As if in slow motion, I saw her coming towards me, mouth open wide, white fangs glinting in the moonlight. I shoved my body out the doorway but it was too late. My arms flew up to shield myself, and her teeth found my wrist.

Two sharp points pierced my flesh. A second later her entire jaw closed about my wrist like a metal trap snapping shut. I could heard the crunch of bone.

"NO!"

Daggers of pain erupted at my wrist like wildfire.

I screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> (That's all. I might finish it if Twife or Death continues :). Thanks!)


End file.
